The Campaign.
Session 1: Tavern-keep recruits some people to help him deal with a problem he's been having with a local Mercenary group called the Purple Stags. The group go to the headquarters of the Mercenaries and meet the Leader, Bron. Bron offers to hire the four to transport a salt caravan to Halldoor, in exchange for 3,000 gold pieces and peace with the Tavern man. Before they leave, the party inquired about why the Purple Stag mercenaries had tried to steal from the tavern-man, Bron said that he was innocent and that the wrong man had been taken in. The party then returned to the tavern-man and told him that the mercenaries shouldn't bother him anymore. The tavern-man then pays them for their efforts - not knowing that the four he hired, were only hired in turn by the mercs. Not wanting to send the wrong man to Prison, Richard and Palamedes go to the jail attampting to free the presumed thief. A city guard leads the way, and tells the pair about some rumors circulating about the dead rising in a nearby town called Breto. They're turned away and fin council-man Ricardo Del Mar, who reveals the theif was hung days ago and is hanging in the side courtyard. Once the three days of preparing the shipmend end, the party heads out with the shipments of salt along with three other members of the Purple Stags. They travel out of the city, getting along pretty well with the three other mercs, and alls well when they enter the mountain pass, until the three mercs begin to attack the four party members. One of the mercs blows a horn, and two archers start shooting at them as well. Richard was about to be killed by an arrow, but Aeon Solari saves him by quickly casting Flare on the archer, distracting him. Richard uses his pistol, killing another mercenary instantly. Aeon Solari takes an arrow to the chest and falls unconcious, Palamedes pulls Aeon to safety and everyone piles into the cart. Richard shoots another mercenary from the back of the cart. Thinking they're overwhelmed, the party escapes with the cart down the mountain path, continuing to Halldoor. They arrive at Grettle's Post and rest for a bit, healing their wounds, and warning the two guars stationed there of what had aspired. The party pays for the beds for the two nights as they rest. After healing the party heads to Halldoor and during the night they spot a pack of wolves approaching. Richard uses his pistol to scare away the wolves, but also frightens the horses into a sprint. Aeon thinking quickly flares a horse, blinding it into a stop, which breaks the horses leg. Arriving in Halldoor they first go to the Blacksmith who recalls the Purple Stag Mercs as being regular rag tag fighters. After they split up and walk around the town, Aeon finds a church of Apsu, Richard and Palamedes find a strange wealthy old man with a tall butler, and Saero sells the salt to the Hunters Lodge for a sum of 2,000 gold pieces. The party travels back to Grettle's Post, where the guards inform them that they had no pursuers. The group rests there for a while and then travel back to Korgan to get revenge against the Purple Stags. One the way back, Richard notices something out of the ordinary, but they don't stick around to find out what it was. Despite it being past curfew, Palamedes' city guard connections get them inside the city. Upon returning to the Tavern, the party found out that Tavern-man was suspiciously missing. Fearing for the worst, Saero went to investigate the Purple Stag head quarters. Saero snuck around, and eventually found an open window he could listen though. He unfortunately locked eyes with Bron, and not knowing what to do, uttered "The salt was delivered." This gave away his identity and Bron ordered his men after Saero. Saero, after taking an arrow to the shoulder, escaped the men and ran back to the tavern and told the party what happened. The party readied positions in the tavern, to surprise their pursuers. Unfortunately they didn't simply enter the tavern - Bron yelled out that he was going to burn the place down if they do not come out. The Party then heard a scream coming from upstairs in the tavern. It was the tavern-wife set aflame along with tavern-daughter, and tavern-dog . The Party split up, Aeon, and Richard attack the mercenaries outside (firing from still inside the tavern) and Saero, with Palamedes try to deal with the Tavern-family. Richard fells Bron with a wellplaced shot to the chest, one of his mercenaries, who later turns out to be his wife immediately tries to stabalize him. Palamedes successfully save the tavern-family, but Tavern-dog takes some nasty wounds. Saero then rains arrows down through the upstairs window, as Richard and Aeon deal with those already inside. The Party along with the city guards apprehend Bron and the remaining (living) mercs outside the Tavern, and go where Bron says Tavern-man is held. They arrive, to a scene of chaos, with mercs giving up instantly, except for one who vanishes. Tavern-man had been eaten alive. The party pays Bron Durden a visit later on, asking him about where Shrivel could be. Bron pleads his innocense even then, and says Shrivel would never be found. Richard smashes Bron Durden 's fingers after an arguement. Session 2: After arresting Bron Durden, Ricardo Del Mar hires the party to deal with a situation in Breto. They're to meet a priestess of Sarenrae and she would give them more information. The party went to the grave yard in Breto along with Sheylyn. They defeated a Ghoul there and his zombie minions, Sheylyn did not make it unfortunately as she was killed by a zombie. Aeon lifted her body, but upon realizing that her head was smashed to bits, he put her back down. Session 6: Lorent Calor's Contract: I, Lorent Calor, give my everlasting soul to Alucane. In exchange, I will receive a spell capable of opening a portal to allow the Balor Lord Mephistolis, and his army into Basgonra whenever I allow it. Any attempt to harm Alucane or cancel the trade will forfeit my soul. Alucane may not harm me, nor raise arms against me, nor hire/persuade/trick someone into harming me, Lorent Calor. When the time comes that I die, and/or my soul leaves my body – it belongs to Alucane. Unlike most contracts, I understand once I sign this document, there is no way out, no other living person may take my place unless they have the blood of Kings. If I, Lorent Calor am able find a WILLING King/Queen/Prince/Princess, only then may I keep my soul. A willing King/Queen/Prince/Princess entails someone of their own judgment, under no charm, or despair. In exchange for passage, Balor Lord Mephistolis offers five Coloxus, and a Salikotal to do Lorent Calor’s bidding as he pleases should they enter Abaddon. Lorent Calor's Letter to Alucane. Dear Alucane, I’ve left for Aroka Island to construct my phylactery in peace. The Balor Lord was true to his word, and has given me command of the six demons. They’re on their way to Halldoor. When they arrive I command you to tell them these exact orders. One Coloxus is to go to Marlai tasked with convincing King Sanguinis to not aid Caer Elysa in the crusade and convince the king that his sons are still alive, this last part is crucial, my plans will only work if King Sanguinis thinks Prince Galandros will return to him. Three months after Caer Elysa has set sail send one of the Coloxus to Vallal tasked with making sure their empire cuts trade with Marlai, it should be easy since Vallal will lose many a hero in the demonic horde I will unleash soon. Do the same with the Dwarves, send a Coloxus to make permanent residence in Del’di Kingdom, I’m not sure how to bend the dwarves to my will, but I’m sure these demonic diplomats will. The weaker we make Korgan, the faster I take Aedon. Send one Coloxus IMMEDIATELY to Faerun. Send him with the gifts I’ve left on the table, they will surely turn to me, this Coloxus’ task is to make sure that Faerun retreats when the battle at the Rift has started. Send the last Coloxus to The Stronghold, I’m sure the Orcs would love a bit of fun, convince them to take up arms and attack Hovelbru after the Crusade, I don’t want any survivors coming out of the Rift. Lastly, send the Salikotal with the Coloxus going to Marlai. His task is vital, he is to impersonate the younger prince. I’ve taken the Imp with me, do not try to follow. I’ve rigged the teleporting circle to malfunction once I’ve used it. Cast a charm on the Wight, it is to impersonate me while I’m gone. Do not disturb me in my research Alucane, I will return in a year or two. When my Imp returns do not disturb him, he is it to go to Ricardo Del Mar of Korgan’s Council shortly before I make my return. Once he completes this final task I release him from command.